First Full Moon
by Jewell Trim
Summary: Ezra is going through his first change as a new werewolf. His new pack family is with him for support.


**A/N: I don't own the boys**

 **This is short story right here, preview for more to come**

Ezra felt his heart beat faster as he watched the moon grow closer to reaching its peak in the night sky. His pack stood around him, supporting him in his first transformation. The air chilled his bare chest and he shivered. Everything seemed to be heightened to him.

"It's almost time." Chris's voice broke the gambler from his thoughts.

"We're here for you, Ezra." Buck said with comforting smile. JD nodded at his side, showing he was there for his brother.

Ezra let out a little groan as he felt his nails becoming claws. He tasted a bit of blood in his mouth as his fangs came out. Panicking, he watched the transformation. The bones in his back popped and he jerked weirdly.

JD was shifting as well, still not able to control his change. A little wolf took the teenager's place. It gave a whine, watching the other man struggle.

"This feels worse…than before." Ezra gasped.

"Don't fight the change, just let it go." Vin tried suggesting.

Ezra doubled over and he was panting now. When his head came up again his eyes were now glowing gold. He gave a low growl, and began stalking in agitation. Vin was next to change into a werewolf, followed by Buck. Ezra kept to himself while JD played with Buck. Vin tried to get to the gambler, but Ezra snapped at him. Chris gave a low growl and got in between Vin and Ezra. Ezra backed up and gave a snarl. At first the others were wondering if Ezra was going to challenge Chris, but the young werewolf backed down and submitted to the alpha.

Nathan and Josiah watched the werewolves become familiar with each other and help their new pack mate.

"Looks like everything is going to be okay, brother." Josiah smiled.

"Until something else arises you mean." Nathan said, but was appreciating the moments of peace.

The three werewolves and two wolves approached the two of them and they let them sniff them. It was just to help them imprint on each other's scents.

"Tonight is supposed to be special. The moon is to be in its largest viewing advantage." Josiah said, looking up once again at the moon.

Nathan looked up too, "Is that significant?"

"Possibly."

A howl made the two men look back down to where the great black wolf that was Chris throw his head back, celebrating his new found pack. Buck was next to join him and then Vin. JD's higher pitch howl and then Ezra's. Each sounded different but flowed together to become one. Josiah looked over to Nathan shrugged before giving his own human version of a howl. Nathan grinned and did the same. Seven calls went up to the moon, united under one pack. The moon shone down on them and then something happened. No one was watching when it happened, but when they looked at one another again, there were five fully transformed werewolves. The little wolf bounced happily around the wolf that was Buck, a large gray. Vin also was wagging his new tail excitedly, a light brown wolf, the hair a little longer than the rest. Ezra, the slightly auburn haired wolf sniffed around a little and didn't seem to really like the change, but when Chris barked for their attention and took off did they all bound after him. Five wolves ran off, letting out the build of energy that they had. Nathan and Josiah stayed back at the camp that they made and began setting up the fire. The rest of the pack would no doubt want to bring back whatever they hunted.

Ten minutes passed before they saw signs of the wolves. Vin led the way, carrying his prize. Two plump rabbits. Buck was carrying his own pair. JD didn't look to be having anything with him, but as they got closer, they could see the squirrel hanging from his mouth. Chris carried his deer, bringing up the rear. Ezra had nothing with him.

Josiah and Nathan took the game and waited as one after the other, they changed back into their human forms. Ezra was the last, struggling to change, but got it with encouragement from the others. There was no awkwardness as the men sat around with no clothes on. Ezra and Vin did retrieve their pants though, out of habit of being private, but knew that they were safe from teasing from the others whatever they chose to do.

They cleaned the game as well as cooked it, eating in companionable conversation until well into the morning. The pack fell asleep, bedrolls pushed close to one another.

 **A/N: There will be a sequel, but I have to write it, takes place during the episode New Law episode.**


End file.
